Abuse Gets the Worst kind of Attention
by yaoifangirl287
Summary: Harry gets abused by his uncle and cousin, both by rape and beatings. Draco, his boyfriend of two years, doesn't know a thing, just like his two best friends, Neville and Blaise. Abused!Harry, Oblivious!Draco (not that oblivious but oblivious enough to not see the abuse), Hermione, Dumbledore, and Ron bashing, maybe a bit of Molly bashing


_Dear Diary,_

 _I- They did it... again. Dudley- he beat me up, to a pulp and Uncle Vernon- he raped me after, because I deserved it._

 _I forgot to clean up the kitchen after lunch, so they beat me and rape me. Or- it's more like consensual because I don't object anymore, I just let them do it._

 _I just wish someone, anyone really, would save me, maybe- even Draco, my boyfriend. I don't want him to see me all broken and stuff but- nobody else, besides Neville and Blaise, would want to help me. Neville is my best friend, definitely. And Blaise, he's my best friend's boyfriend or my boyfriend's best friend, if you think about tit the other way, but we're really good friends, the closest that I've ever gotten to someone since Ron and Hermione- Weasley and Granger. They stole from me, my money, my friendship, just like Dumbledore and anyone else that knows me, really. The Dursleys do, I know it._

"Boy! You better get your ass down here right now!" Vernon shouted up the stairs.

Harry whimpered when he heard the fat man's voice. "Coming, Uncle Vernon," he said, just loud enough for said uncle to hear.

"You didn't clean the dishes up after lunch, you freak! Now we have to wait until you do it and until you make dinner to eat!" he said, his ears basically having steam flowing out of them.

Harry winced and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, sir. I guess I forgot. I'll be good and clean then quickly but good, I promise," he whispered, knowing the phrase by heart because he said it at least once a week.

"Good." Vernon smile a gross, toothy grin. "And Dudley and I will have to punish you for being bad, won't we?"

Harry simply nodded.

The man hissed and pulled at Harry's fragile ear. Harry whimpered loudly and looked up at him.

"What do we say as a response to me, boy?" Vernon spit in Harry's face every chance he got while he was speaking.

"Yes, sir," Harry whispered. "I'm sorry, sir, I won't do that again."

"You better not or you'll get an extra punishment."

The boy nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now get to work!" He dropped Harry onto the floor. "Now!"

Harry nodded and scrambled to clean the dishes.

"Are you done, boy?"

Said boy nodded.

Vernon smirked and growled at the boy. "That's not how we respond, is it?"

Harry's emerald eyes widened and he shook his head, not turning any part of his body to look at the terrifying man and his equally terrifying son. "I'm sorry, sir. I won't do it again."

"That's what you said earlier. Now you get a worse punishment, after dinner." The old man chuckled darkly. "Go into your room, Dudley will give you the first part of your punishment."

Harry nodded and walked out, up the stairs, and into his room with the fat man's equally fat son following him.

"Ready for your punishment?"

The frail brunette boy shook his head. "I never am," he muttered.

"Don't talk back to me!" Dudley screeched and slapped the boy across his tanned cheek.

Harry just stood there, having had this type of punishment multiple times already that week.

"I get to beat you up, until you can barely move," he whispered. "That's more than I usually get to, I'm excited. I've been working on some new moves."

The fat boy slapped Harry again, this time shocking the other boy. Dudley smirked and punched Harry's cheek, which would later form a nasty looking bruise that Harry would cover up with makeup.

Harry gasped loudly and whimpered as he was hit repeatedly.

Dudley continued his vicious assault, slapping and punching Harry across the cheeks and kicking and shoving him around the room. Harry had eventually fallen on the floor, where Dudley used his massive size to crush the small boy.

"Dudley, stop! I'm sorry I was a bad boy, just stop it!"

Dudley laughed darkly and got off of Harry. "Dad is here for you."

"N-no! I-!" Harry moaned loudly in distress and started to cry.

"Ready for the last of your punishment boy?" Vernon spit out.

Harry shook his head. "B-but I'll take it, sir," he whispered.

Vernon chuckled darkly. He pulled Harry up roughly by his wrist. "On the bed, now... and take off you clothes," he commanded.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." The brunette took off his clothes and climbed into bed.

Vernon took off his pants and got in between Harry's legs. He pushed his unlubricated cock into Harry's tight hole.

"Fuck! You are so tight, every time," he groaned out. "Petunia is never this tight."

Harry whimpered as big tears ran down his already brushing cheeks. "Y-yes sir," he whispered.

This continued for ten minutes until Vernon came in Harry. He pulled out and pulled up his pants. "Clean yourself up and this mess," he hissed.

"Yes, sir."

Harry watched his uncle leave and let out a breath of relief when he was gone. He slowly stood up and winced.

"Ouch." He turned around and looked at his bum. Blood and cum were running down his thighs. "I need to get out and go to the hospital. I'll- I'll call Draco, it's- maybe it's time for him to know."

He shook his head. "No, I'll clean up the blood and cum and then call Draco. He won't know unless the doctors tell him."

Nodding at his plan, he started to work on it.


End file.
